moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enclave
Descriptions Jedi Order The Sith are preparing to bombard our Enclave, but it looks like they are sending in an advance team first. Their most likely mission is to retrieve the datapad that holds vital information on the locations of other Jedi Academies. We can not allow this to fall into their hands. The Sith starcraft is landing in the courtyard, and that just might be our way out of this. We need to collect the datapad, sneak on board their ship, and use it to fly to safety. It's the only way any of us are getting out alive. Sith Empire The time has come to strike the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. Before we begin orbital bombardment, I'm sending your team into retrieve a datapad that holds critical information on the location of other Jedi Academies. I will not wait long to destroy this wretched enclave. You had best complete this mission quickly. I will accept nothing less than your return with the datapad. The price of failure is death. Screenshots Enclave1.jpg Enclave2.jpg Enclave3.jpg Enclave4.jpg Enclave5.jpg Enclave6.jpg Enclave7.jpg Enclave8.jpg Enclave9.jpg Enclave10.jpg Update Log Version 1.5.2 * Fixed missing starship collision. Version 1.5 * Fixed Datapad icon not being visible at all. Version 1.4.5 * Updated music. Version 1.2.1 * Full Authentic ** Class limited Sith Grenadier. Version 1.0 * FA: altered abilities for many classes. Version 0.1 * Added "radarteam" flag to the datapad to prevent Imperials tracking Rebel movements via the minimap. * Added Leviathan type ships into the sky. * Added a proper _sun * Increased bomb damage to 60 * Updated ship clipping to make it more accurate. * Slight lighting update * Fixed being able to see through the windows in main. * Fixed a couple minor Z-fighting points * Fixed some visible caulk in side * Fixed misc terrain bugs (Not all) * Fixed being able to jump above the ceiling in the side route by rebel spawn. * Fixed Elevator bugging. * Removed a few excess entities Version 0 * Fixed Max_Qpath Error. * Added cover throughout the map. * Objective trigger now has Facing flag so you cannot hack from any direction. * Added a two new secondary routes into the objective area. One of which requires a minimum of 12 players in play to be open/active. A visual notification is there, that is a set of crates blocking the doorway is there/not there. * Flattened floor portion of doorways to allow easier access for Droidekas and allowing others through the door without a potential to be knocked over thanks to the height difference. * Expanded door triggers. * You can no longer get stuck going around the inner ring in the junction. * Bombardment now happens 30 seconds earlier. * Can no longer hide inside the ship model. * Updated Minimap. * Some doors are now defaulted to open. * Fixed visible Z-fighting and caulk. * Fixed spectator getting stuck at roundstart. Release Candidate 1 * Initial Release Category:Levels Category:Official Levels